


Big time werewolf

by orphan_account



Category: Big Time Rush, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan,james,carlos,kendall has a tour in beacon hill  stiles,scott dont know who they are will four boys and two boys one a werewolf become friend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big time werewolf

**Author's Note:**

> Be nice it my first one and I a rusher dont hate

Logan pov

I was in my room when kendall and james came in  
"Yo logan gauss what"kendall said  
I just look at him weird  
"What kendall what is it crazy"oh wow rude I don't give a poop  
"We having a tour in beacon hill is that cool "james said

 

Ha cliffty

**Author's Note:**

> Please r and r love u


End file.
